The Mastics
by Neko Yasha 477
Summary: This is a S+S fic based on the movie DragonHeart. Sakura is a Mastic, which is a race of winged people who are enemies with humans, but she can't help but fall in love with one whos father swore revenge on her race for an incident that happened 12 years
1. Default Chapter

The Mastics  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own CardCaptor Sakura, or Dragonheart.  
  
By: Rune Goddess of Candy  
  
A/n: Before you read the Mastics, I think I should explain some of it to you. This chapter is really more of a prologue then a chapter. I didn't know the name of Syaorans father or Meilings, so I just called Syaorans dad "Xiao Lang" and made up ''Ping" for Meilings father. If you know their real names or if I got Syaorans mother's name wrong, please tell me in a review or e-mail. This story is based on the movie "Dragonheart" and two enemies are going to fall in love instead of just being friends like the movie (its mainly based on Dragonheart, but is still pretty different), and since I couldn't make Sakura a dragon, a created the Mastics to represent them. They look like humans, but have wings and other additinal powers. The Mastics are kind of like that Vons mothers race in EscaFlowne(I haven't seen to much of it, so I can't remember what they're called). Humans and Mastics were at war, but right now theres just alot of tesion between the two races. If you've seen Dragonheart, you probally know why they're enemies, but if you haven't it will be revealed later. I tried to make it so the charaters from China or England were humans and the charaters from Japan were Mastics. The next chapter will take place 12 years after this, and Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran etc. will all be 15. Sorry those notes were so long. I have one more thing to add. Please write a review, and if you flame me, don't just say "You suck!" or something like that. Tell me whats wrong with it, and I'll try to fix it.   
  
  
Li Xiao Lang was practicing fencing with his older brother, Li Ping. Xiao Lang had short brown hair and brown eyes. Ping had short black hair and the same brown eyes as Xiao Lang. Ping was much better at fencing then Xia Lang, but that didn't bother him. Ping and Xiao Lang were son of the King, and since Ping was older, he was heir to the throne.   
  
Xiao Lang always looked up to Ping, and had faith that he would make a great king. Ping was about to beat Xiao Lang, when they heard screams from a nearby village. Curious, they ran to towards it and stopped at a hill right above it.   
  
When they got there, they saw villagers fighting the Kings men. "Whats going on?" Xiao Lang asked. "It looks like a rebellion." answered Ping. Just as Xiao Lang was about to speak, Ping threw the button off his foil and ran towards the village. "Come on!" He yelled at Xiao Lang, in a tone that seemed almost excited.   
  
With some hesitation, Xiao Lang took the button off his foil, and ran to the village, and started attacking villagers. He saw his father coming by horseback to the village, surrounded by his soldiers. Ping managed to grad a burning club and started setting rooves on fire when he noticed the King. The King gave an order and all the soldiers scattered around him, and started shooting arrows at villagers.   
  
The King started to set up his bow, but got shot with an arrow as he was doing so. He fell of his hosre, into a pile of mud, which soon turned into a pool of blood. "Father!" screamed Ping, running to the king. Instead of mourning, he saw the crown and realized he was now king. Slowly, he grabbed it from the ground, and began to put it on his head, when he felt someone grab his arm.  
  
Startled, he dropped the crown and saw that it was his half-dead father who grabbed him. The King then coughed up some blood, and fell. He was dead. Ping shoved his hand out of the way, and grabbed the crown. He placed it on his head, and slowly stood up, but felt a burning pain shoot through his heart as he did so. Someone had shot him with an arrow, the samee person who shot the king.   
  
Xiao Lang saw what happened and screamed "Ping!". He ran over to his brother, and ordered a soldier to get help. They carried him Ping to the castle and got the kings doctor. Ping was wheezing and groaning. The doctor carefully pulled the arrow out, and examined the wound. "I'm sorry, but theres nothing I can do for him. His hearts been severly damaged, and hes 3 quarters dead already"  
  
Xiao Lang was devastated by what he heard. What would he do if his beloved brother died? "Theres got to be something you could do! Your not even trying!" Xiao Lang would have yelled at him some more, but his black-haired wife, Yelan, walked in the room. "I know how you could save him." she said. "What is it, Yelan?" Xiao Lang desperatly asked. "There is an ancient Mastic technique that could fuse hearts and saved them. I'm not exactly sure how it works, but I know it does work and it would save your brother." She told them.  
  
"The Mastics? Not that wretched demon race-" "If they're the only ones who can help, then we have no choice." Xiao Lang said, cutting off the soldier who help him earlier. He didn't like the Mastics very much either, but if they were his brothers life's only hope, then he was willing to except it. "Where do you have to go, Yelan?" he asked.  
  
"You have to go to Juniper, the village where they live. I've never been there, but I know how to get there. We'll have to get Lord Ping there as quickly as possible." Yelan said. So she lead them to Juniper, doing their best to keep Ping alive and comfortable.  
  
When they got to Juniper, the first thing they saw was a stone temple. They were in a hurry, so they didn't ask before going in. The temple appeared very old, and had a mysterious look to it. When they were in it, they saw a man with short brown hair and large, half-folded white wings. He was sitting on a stone chair and looked like he was expecting them. Next to him was a young boy. Before Xiao Lang could say anything, Yelan said, "Please forgive our intrusion, Lord Kinomoto, but this was an emergency. You see this boy was severely injured in a battle, and theres nothing our doctors could do about it. He is the heir to our throne, and the king was killed in the battle. We've heard about your heart-fusing technique, and are in real need of your aid. Please, we beg you to help us."  
  
"Yes, it visit was forseen that you'd come. So tell me, why should we help you? With all this war, and everything else you humans have done to us?" Fujitaka asked. Xiao Lang got angry that he put the blame on humans,but didn't say anything. "Please my Lord. We need him. He has a wife and young daughter. Please help!" Yelan begged. "I have a very ill wife and young daughter too, but that never stops humans from these attacks."he said, but Fujitaka knew he was going to help. He had to. It was very important to Mastics that they kept peace between humans.   
  
"Ok, we'll help you" Fujitaka said. The young boy next to him requested to speak with Fujitaka in private for a minute. "Father, do you really think this is a good idea? Theres something about that man I just don't like." he said. "I know Touya, but this is very important to us. We reall need to end this "war" with humans." Fujitaka answered his 10-year old son. "Do as you wish, but I've got a bad feeling about this." Touya said, and left to go to the village. After all, there was nothing he could do, his father was king. Fujitaka knew how good his son was at judging people, and hating going agaisnt his will on cases like these.  
  
When he got back, he said "There is one condition you must agree on if we are to help him." "Anything! What is it?" Xiao Lang asked. "The injured one must promise not to be a cruel leader like his father. He must be a fair ruler, and do his best to serve his people." "He will! I assured you," said Xiao Lang. "No, he must promise." Fujitake said, pointing to Ping. At the edge of his life, Ping managed to choke out the words "I promise." Then he stopped breathing. He was dead.  
  
"Hes Dead!" Xiao Lang exclaimed, shocked and furious. "All your stalling took to long. Now hes gone!" "Don't underestimate our heart fusing techniques. The power runs strongest in the royal blood line, but I may need alittle help. Peri!" Fujitaka said calmly, but quickly. A dark haired Mastic no one noticed before came out from a corner. Fujitaka said something to him to quitely to hear, and they both placed their hands on Pings heart. Peri seemed to be chanting something, while Fujitaka just seemed like he was concentrating on something.   
  
They backed away. Ping opened his eyes and stood up. "Ping!" Xiao Lang exclaimed. "My lord, we are enternally grateful to you." Yelan said, gratefully. Everyone left, except Xiao Lang, who stayed and said, "Lord Kinomoto, I have trully seen a miracle. I am always at you debt, and I promise I will spread this around through my village." And he left. Fujitaka was glad this seemed to turn out alright, but he knew that this technique could sometimes be quite dangerous.  
  
*******************The Next Day*******************  
  
Ping wasted no time excepting his place as king. The first thing he wanted to do as king was punish the peasants who fought in the rebellion. When Xiao Lang walked into the village, he saw a line of the villagers who fought in the rebellion and heard Ping say "Burn their eyes with insence!".   
"Ping what are you doing? What about the promise you made?" asked Xiao Lang, confused. "The hell with that promise!" Ping answered. Xiao Lang didn't understand what was going on. He knew his brother wouldn't do anything like this. Then it hit him. He rode his horse to the Juniper temple. It appeared to be empty. He ran inside it anyway, furious, and screamed "Mastic, you bastard! You've infected my brothers heart with evilness from your wretched demon race! I swear I will not let this pass! I will get my revenge on you, even if its through my only son! There will not be a villager in my kingdom that won't hear about what happened to their king!''. He spit on the ground and left.   
  
  
A/N[again]: Sorry, I know that chapter was boring, but I needed to put it. Sakura, Syaoran and everyone will be in the next one. There are no Clow Cards, but Kero will be in it. Please Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

The Mastics  
  
By: Rune Goddess of Candy  
  
Disclaimer: CardCaptor Sakura is properety of CLAMP and those who distribute it. It has been used without permission, but what could I do? Fly to Japan and ask them? No, anyway I do not claim rights to it or DragonHeart. So please don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Finally! I updated! And it only took me 2 weeks! Me lazy? I dun think so! Ok, now with the important stuff. Its 12 years after the last chapter, and Sakura, Eriol, Tomoyo, Syaoran Etc. are all fifteen(except the charaters that are a different age then them). I apoligize if I butchered any charater personalities. I really tried not to, and this story is just generally based on Dragonheart, so it will still pretty different. I forgot to mention before that this is an alternite universe fic, but you've probally guessed that already. This story takes place in a fantasy world where all sorts of monsters and races exist and there will be origanal charaters in other chapters. There are no Clow cards, but Keros still in it. Theres a list of the Japanese words and what they mean at the end incase you don't speak it too well. Sorry the A/Ns so long. On with the story!  
  
  
"What!? Theres a dragon attacking a village!?" 15-year old Li Syaoran exclaimed. "Yes. It started attacking their cattle, but now its causing the village to go up in flames." Eriol said. Hiiragizawa Eriol was the same age as Syaoran, and he was an exellent fortune teller. He and Syaoran had been rivals since they were little kids.  
  
"Well, come on then! Lets go!" Syaoran said, and hopped on his horse. Like always, he had his sword with him. They weren't very far at all from the village the dragon was attacking, so within two minutes, they were there. There was fire and chaos everywhere, since dragons rarely attacked them, they weren't prepared for it.   
  
The dragon was a full grown Black-Tailed. Black-Tailed dragons were particuarly odd looking. They had white chins, long curved horns like a rams, black teeth and a brown tongue. The rest of their body was grey, except a spot at the tip of the tail, which was a hard, black material. Their front legs were about 2 feet shorter then their back legs, so they often stood like humans, on their hind legs. This dragon was no different. It smacked its tail agaisnt a house, causing half of it to come tumbling down.  
  
Syaoran hopped off his horse and ran towards the dragon. It spotted him, and spit out a fire ball, which Syaoran dodged. Then it screamed out a piercing roar, and formed a pose with its tail, getting ready to strike Syaoran with its tail, but before it could do anything, Syaoran leaped and stabbed the dragon in its heart. The dragon screamed, tumbled and fell. It made an effort to get up again, but just fell in a puddle of its own blood. Syaoran quickly pulled his sword out of the dragon, took out an element scroll, and yelled, "Elemental spirit, water!" and water came pouring out of it, putting the fires out.   
  
"That was very good. Your truly an amazing fighter." Eriol said. Syaoran didn't answer. He didn't even glance at Eriol. It always annoyed him when Eriol tried to act like the better sport, as if he didn't care about Syaorans victory. Instead he focused on the village. Alot of houses were half burnt, live-stock were going nuts, and people were injured. Syaoran knew how difficult it would probally be to fix. He also knew that their good-for-nothing king wouldn't do anything to help. He'd probally be angry at them for the damage, but Syaoran knew it was not the kings fault, but the fault of a race of demons known as Mastics.  
  
He never actually saw one, but knew what they looked like. It was his fathers dying wish that when the time came, he would take revenge on them for what they did to their king. Syaoran didn't remember much about his father, because he died of an illness when Syaoran was 5, but he remembered what his father said about Mastics quite clearly, even if his couldn't remember what his father looked like when he told Syaoran about them. One thing was strange. Syaorans mother never said anything agaisnt the Mastics or agreed with his father even when he asked about them.   
  
His father was the kings brother, so he was Syaorans uncle and he had one daughter, Meiling. Syaoran didn't see Meiling much, but he was engaged to her. When he was young, too young to understand what he was doing, Meiling asked if he didn't find anyone he loved more then her, that they would get married when they were old enough. Not wanting to upset her, he agreed. He really wasn't looking foward to marrying her. Its not that he didn't like her, he really did, but as a cousin, not a wife. Of course, there was a chance her father would break the engagment, since he didn't like Syaoran very much.   
  
"What should we do about the village?" Eriol asked. "For now, we'll leave it to them." Syaoran said, nodding at the villagers. He knew he could demand a payment because he saved them and didn't live there, but he wouldn't do that. They had enough to worry about.   
  
"Come on Hiiragizawa. Lets go." He said, grabbing his horse and heading for the forest. Eriol caught up with him and asked, "Why are you going this way?" Syaoran answered, "Its a quicker way to get back to our village." Eriol didn't argue, even though he was pretty sure this way was no quicker then the normal way. After walking for a while, they stopped at a pond.   
  
They looked over and saw a girl in the shallower water. She was young, about their age. She had short brown hair and emerald green eyes. She was wearing a simple pink dress, except for the sleeves which looked like white puff balls. She was wearing a white headband in her hair, and oh yeah, she had long, pinkish colored wings. "Shes very pretty." Eriol said to Syaoran.  
  
"She is a Mastic," Syaoran said angrily, clutching his sword, "A race a demons." Eriol looked alittle suprised, then smiled and said "Who knew demons could be so beautiful." Syaoran snorted, 'Baka,' he thought, 'he just doesn't get it.'   
  
The girl was staring at the water, like she was expecting something from it. It was about up to her knees and her dress was cut slightly higher, so it didn't get wet. She suddenly glanced over at Syaoran and Eriol, as if she sensed them. She looked alittle suprised, but calmly walk to the end of the pond, hopped out of the water and ran into the trees, barefoot. "Good ridance." Syaoran said, letting go of his sword.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
The girl kept running, very swiftly and smoothly, following the familiar path home. She was careful to dodge rocks, trees, and anything she might step on. She kept running, until she reached the edge of a cliff, hundreds of feet in the air with many smaller cliffs and miles and miles of trees and lakes bellow it. She didn't stop or show the least signs of hesitation as she jumped off it as she was running. At first, she just let herself fall, enjoying to feeling of the wind in her hair, and the beauty bellow her. Then she spread her wings, caught the wind and glided straight ahead.   
  
She kept at it for awhile, then landed and ran straight for her home village, Juniper. "Konnichi wa*, Sakura-chan*." Sakuras best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji said. "Konnichi wa Tomoyo-chan." Sakura replied. Tomoyo had long black hair and bright blue eyes. "How was your little hike? You've certainly been gone awhile." Tomoyo said. "It was very fun!" Sakura said cheerfully. She loved hiking, exploring, and doing things that involved exercise.   
  
She told Tomoyo everything that happened. "I'm glad you had fun, Sakura-chan, but you should really be more careful. I'm sure your brother would be very worried if he knew how far you went."Tomoyo said, and then Kinomoto Touya cut in, "And just where have you been?" Touya was Sakura's older brother, her oniisan.  
  
"I just went for a hike." Sakura said. "For 2 hours?" Touya asked. "I was just enjoying myself so much I lost track of time." She replied. "Well, its your turn to make dinner tonight." Touya said. For a second Sakura was mad that she thought her brother cared about dinner more then what happened to her, but then remembered it was her turn. "Gomen* Oniisan, I forgot. Ashita mata* Tomoyo-chan." Sakura said, and ran to her house.   
  
"Hi dad." she said when she got there. "Hello Sakura," Fujitaka Kinomoto said. Her father was the king of Juniper but he wasn't considered better or higher classed then anyone else. Just in charge and more respected. Sakuras mother, Nadeshiko Kinomoto died when she was 3.   
  
Sakura made some dumplings, noodles, and rice for dinner. After that they had peach pie for desert. Sakura said goodnight to Touya and Fujitaka, and brought a share of dinner and pie to Kero, who was taking a nap in her room. Kero must have smelled the food, because he nose twitched and he woke up and greeted Sakura and took his food. Kero looked alot like a small, yellow teddy bear with wings and a long tail. He's been Sakuras companion since she was 5. His old master was a fortune teller, who unfortunatley died years ago. Kero taught Sakura how to do things like use tarrot cards and read palms.  
  
"So what were you doing before, outside of town? Without me." Kero said, in a slightly annoyed voice. "Oh, I went for a long walk. It was very fun." She said, and then told Kero about it. She told him about how she saw Eriol and Syaoran. "They were very handsome." She said, giggling.   
  
"Sakura, you should be more careful to let humans see you. There are many who wouldn't hesitate to attack you. I suggest you don't go back." Kero said, stuffing a piece of pie in his mouth. "They about my age though. They couldn't have been much older." She said. "Still," Kero said, "I really don't think you should go back there."   
  
"Maybe I shouldn't, but I'm still going tommorow." Sakura declared. She wasn't sure why, but she really felt like she should go back. "Do as you wish Sakura, but please be careful." Kero said. "I will." Sakura said, and got changed into her night clothes. "Good night Kero-chan." she said, and went to bed.   
  
The next morning, Sakura woke up suprisingly early because of a weird dream she had, which she couldn't remember anything about. She ate breakfast, got dressed, and headed for the place she was yestarday. It took about a half hour to get there, and no one was around. She was pretty disapointed, even though she knew she shouldn't have expecting them to be there, or even hope to see anyone there.  
  
She sat on a rock by a tiny waterfall at the edge of the pond. She watched the water fall as a form of meditation, until she heard something moving in the trees. Curious, she slowly walked to the noise, and out popped a giant monster of some sort. It looked almost like a ram, but much bigger. It had greenish scales, long claws, and a long tail with spikes sticking out. It roared and jumped to attack her, when someone suddenly leaped behind it and stabbed the monster in the head with a sword. The beast roared and fell, dead.  
  
All this happened before Sakura even had a chance to scream. She looked over and saw that her rescuer was one of the boys she saw yestarday. Before she could thank him, he spoke,"Hmph. Your just lucky that same beast had been causing problems at a local village. Don't let this go to your head, because I wouldn't have bothered if this were just for you, and I suggest you go back to were you came from."  
  
Sakura was shocked. 'How could anyone be so mean' she thought, and ran back home. The long trip only felt like minutes, and and when she got home she didn't tell anyone what happened. She just ran in her room and cried on her pillow. Kero tried to ask her what was wrong, but she didn't answer. The truth was, she didn't know what was wrong. She couldn't figure out why his words upset her so much.   
  
She knew many humans didn't like Mastics, but she still cried herself to sleep that night. When she woke up, she knew she needed to go back. She still needed to thank him.  
  
A/N OMG, this took so long! After Spending hours writing it on paper I spent 2 hours typing it. It felt like 10 minutes! Sorry I made Syaoran look so mean, but like in the anime, he'll get friendlier as time goes on. For those who don't know much Japanese, heres the words I used. I think thats all of them.....  
  
Konnichi wa- Hello  
  
Chan- "Chan" is like "san" but cuter. Ussually used on girls and little kids.  
  
Gomen- sorry  
  
Ashita Matta- See you tommorow 


End file.
